BLOOD SCREAM MONSTER GHOST
MY NAME IS DAVID I WAS ONLy 6 YEARS OLD WHEN THIS HAPPENED I WAS PLAYING MINECRAFT AND IT WAS 2002 AND I WAS PLAYING MINECRAFT I WAS PLAYING MINECRAFT AND I APLAYED HYPICEL AND I WENT TO GET THE DRINK THAT I LIKE ITS CALLED FaNTa AND IT WAS MADE IN 2006 IT WAS FROM THE FURTUE iT WA S COOL BECAUSE I HAD FUTURE DRINK SO I WENT TO DRINK IT BUT IT TURNS AOUT I POENED THE FRIDGE AND I TRIED TO GRAB THE FANTA BUT MY COMPUTER SCREAMED AND THEN MY FRIDGE SCREAMED AND THEN MY HOUSE SCREAMED AND THEN MY LIFE SCREENED AND I WAS SO SCARED I CRIED AND I TOLD MY MOMMY AND SHE SCREAMED AND BLLOOOD CAME OUT OF HER EYES AND I WAS SCARED AND SHE TURNED INTO A GHOST AND I WAS SCARED SO SCARED SCARDdDD so i cried. SO I WENT TO MY JOB AND ASKED MY BOSS WHY MY MOM WAS SCREAMING AND TURNED TO GHOST AND MY BOSSED SAID I AM HER AND MY BUS TURNED INTO A gHOST AND SCREAMED AND I WAS SO SCARED I CRIED SO MUCH CRIIRICRIRIIC AND I WENT BACK TO MY HOUSE AND FOR SOME REASON ALL OF THE STUFF WAS DESTROYED AND MY COMPUTER WAS STILL SIMULATING MINECRAFT AND I WAS SO SCARED BUT I DIDN'T CARE BECAUSE I WAS ABLE TO PLAY MINECRAFT SO I WENT ON MY COMPUTER AND PLAYED MINECRAFT AND THEN I WAS PLAYING CALL OF MINECRAFT DUTY SERVER AND IN THE MIDDLE OF HE GAME I TELEPORTED TO A ROOM WITH THE GHOST IT SCREAMED I SCREAMED AND MY HOUSE SCREAMED AND THEN IN REAL LIFE I TELEPORTED TO A CREEPY HALL WAY AND I WENT DOWN BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS DREAMING CAUSE I DRANK A LOT OF BEER LAST NIGHT AND I THINK I GOT DRUNK SO I WENT DOWN THE ALLEY WAY AND THE GHOST WAS THERE AND IT DIDNT SCREAM THIS TIME BUT ITS MOUTH WAS OPEN SO I WENT CLOSE TO IT AND ASKEFD IT "i wab\nt to play minecraft give me my computer now or i will rekt you on club penguin 1v666 me scrub" AND THEN IT SCREAMED I SCREAMED AND THEN I WOKE UP AND MY BRAIN WAS OUTSIDE OF MY HEAD AND IT HAD A NOTE SO I TOOK THE NOTE AND READ IT AND I WAS STILL ALIVE BECAUSE MY BRAIN CONNECTERS WERE STILL CONNECTED SO I WAS OK I READ THE NOTE AND SAID "YOU WILL DEA BE READY" SO I WAITED 3 YEARS I WAS 42 YEARS OLD AND I HAD NO FAMILY BECAUSE I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO GET GIRLS SO I ADOPTED A KOD AND I TALKED TO IT AMD SAID HEY KID WANT TO ICE CEAM". IT SAID YES AND THEN IT DIED AND I SCREAMED AND I DIED AND TURNED INTO GHOST AND GOT SUCKED INTO VACUUM CLEANER AND NEVER EXISTED AGAIN AND MY FRIEND IS WRITING THIS STORY HE USED TO WATCH ME 24/7 BECAUSE I GLUED HIM TO MY ARM WHEN I WAS CONCEIVED. BE CAREFUL OF THE GHOST IT WILL SCREAM AND YOU WILL SCREAM AND DIE! HEY JAPANESE PEOPLE WHO CAN KINDA SPEAK ENGLISH ILL TELL YOU GUYS BECAUSE I LIKE JAPANESE PEOPLE IM NOT RACIST DONT CALL ME RACIST PLZ I LIKE EVERYONE When I this happened, I have had playing MINECRAFT, it was a 2002 I David's 6-year-old was just playing MINECRAFT I play the MINECRAFT and I APLAYED HYPICEL, I WAS my name I went to is called Fanta favorite drink, IT WAS I, so had the future of the drink, in 2006 MADE it seems, but I went to drink it, I refrigerator POENED and I tried to grab FANTA, my computer screamed, My FRIDGE is screamed, and then it was those from FURTUE It WA S cool that would around AOUT My, my life HOUSE was screaming screening, I and cried I told Mom, to I was scared and she cried BLLOOOD came out from her eyes, she has become a ghost, I SCARDdDD so, I do not I was scared SO that had been frightened scary was. So I went to my job, my mother why it was SCREAMING asked my boss, Become a ghost, my BOSSED, my bus I and she, and I turned into a ghost and scream , I so much and shouted CRIIRICRIRIIC I and AM SAID my home was scared SO you went to the back, for some reason I went on your computer, it plays a MINECRAFT, then, I WAS All things will be destroyed, but the my computer was still simulate the MINECRAFT I was scared, because I had to play MINECRAFT, MINECRAFT Call of Duty Server I did not care When you play, and after I IT is that you teleport to the screaming ghost and my house screaming with the room screaming in the middle of his game, in real life, I and teleport to the eerie hallway I I Since but I thought, I drink a lot of cause Dreaming that went down my beer last night, I have I had the ghost that I was down the ALLEY WAY, but did it N this time of SCREAM, the mouth so I was open, I went close to it, to the IT ASKEFD "as you think WAB \ it he had caught my DRUNK cried me, when I wake up, my brain, external I the head is the, is it I took cried and had a notebook Now I to play given of El Minecraft my computer, I, Masu rekt you in the club penguin "I scrub 1v666 and NT, because it was left to connect the connector of my brain, so I was OK to read my attention, three years waiting for me was my 42-year-old, the family because I have no had "you will be ready DEA" with caution and, to read it, because I I was still alive, I adopted the KOD, I AMD is HEY KID is and "to did not know how to get the girl who spoke to SAID IT want ICE CEAM. IT is yes, it died, I got sucked into the vacuum cleaner turned to did not die ghost and I cried Te, there again, I always so nailed him in my arms, my friends and I have been devised that I am writing this story that he is used to see me on 24/7. IT was SCREAM, you Please note ghosts will die and SCREAM! Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Gamepasta Category:Caps